


When The Truth Comes Out

by Kewlmint34



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Tyler, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Gay Josh, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Josh is Dun, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Hatred, please read the notes for a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: Josh has been Tyler's friend-Best friend-for years now, he can't count how many times they have joked about being together. What Tyler doesn't realize, is Josh has never been joking. Tonight is the night when Josh can't help himself anymore...





	1. Josh Tells The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...this is my first fic I have ever posted on ao3...I don't consider myself a talented writer but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I apologize for any grammar errors, I'm not the best editor. SIDE NOTE~ THERE IS A MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER WHERE A CHARACTER IS BEING FORCEFUL BUT IT IS NOT WITH THE INTENTIONS OF RAPE OR I WOULD HAVE PUT IT IN THE TAGS. IT MAY SEEM THAT THIS CHARACTER HAS THE INTENT OF RAPING BUT I DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WRITING THAT TYPE OF FICTION. IF THIS BOTHERS/TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ. I LOVE YOU ALL I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SO THIS IS A WARNING FOR YOU.

~ 12:00 AM ~

Josh and Tyler were laying in bed watching a wrestling match on TV.  It was a few hours after one of their concert's and they were just relaxing in Josh's hotel room.  Tyler's room was just across the hall but they often ended up falling asleep in the same room anyways.  This was routine for the boys, perform for their fans, get back on the bus, go to a hotel, watch TV, and fall asleep.  That was the schedule for the past few months of the tour.  Josh wasn't sure who the two fighters were but he knew they looked ridiculous

"Jesus Christ Josh..."  Tyler mumbled as a competitor entered the ring.

Josh smiled at Tyler's apparent amusement.  He often found himself admiring Tyler as they lay together watching TV.  It was one of the few times where Tyler's attention was so divided that Josh could scan over him as much as he'd like.  Right now Tyler's lips were the perfect shade of pink, -He often bit them while watching TV- Josh caught himself thinking about kissing him so hard that his lips would almost turn red.  It was no secret to his friend's that Josh was gay.  He hid it in the public eye but he was free to be himself around those close to him.  What he wasn't free to do, was fantasize about his very attractive, very straight, male best friend.

He knew that Tyler was already uncomfortable about his homosexuality.  Whenever it was brought up Tyler would always respond with nervous laughter or avoid the topic.  Heck, Tyler basically ignored that Josh's sexuality even existed.  Josh knew that Tyler loved him, but sometimes he couldn't dismiss the fact that Tyler wasn't on board with every area of his life, and that nagged at him.  That feeling only got worse with time as he started thinking about Tyler, thinking about him the same way he thought about past lovers.  These thoughts increased when Tyler started sending mixed signals.  He would hear Tyler sometimes...in the shower, or he would see things That Tyler did...But he refused to think, or talk about that.  He knew that deep down he really wanted Tyler, in every way that you could want someone...he did.  It was impossible to count how many times Josh had thought about Tyler, in his bed completely naked, waiting for Josh to take him.  There had been even more times when Josh had to exuse himself to jack off in the shower.  He could barely stand himself.  He hated that he couldn't just think about Tyler platonically.  He hated that he couln't just stop wanting him even though Tyler was straight.  God...he hated himself.

But here he was yet again, sitting beside his friend, eyes wandering across Tyler's slender body.  Here he was...thinking about how beautiful everything about Tyler was, how his neck looked so soft, how his boxers layed on his perfect thighs, how his chest fell and rose with his quiet breaths.  Josh ripped his eyes away when he realized that Tyler was still waiting for a response.

"What?"  Josh said with a smirk

"That guy is ripped!"  Tyler pointed to the guy on screen who had an almost unhealthy amount of muscles.

"Eh...I could take him in a fight."  Josh jokingly poked Tyler's side.  Really it was just an excuse to touch him, but Josh didn't let that bother him.

"Sure you could."

"No really, I did 350 sit up yesterday no breaks."  Tyler rolled his eyes so hard Josh thought they would fall out.  "What?" He said through his laugh.

"I could do more." Tyler stated, looking Josh dead in the eyes.  Josh felt his mouth open into a small "O" of disbelief.

"Ohhhh, ok I see..." Josh paused for dramatic effect as he stood to his feet, arms crossed.  "Then you wouldn't mind proving it, right here, right now?"

"Yeah man, I'll do it." Tyler stood up to take his shirt off, he threw it on the bed where had been laying.  Josh immedietly felt his mouth go dry.  Tyler was there in front of him, in his room, with his shirt off.  Sure he had seen Tyler without his shirt plenty of times, but this time...with a mischevious smile spread across his face, with his shorts revealing the shape of his ass...this time...it hit him hard.  Josh nervously looked around the room as Tyler sat on the floor.  "Hold my legs down...proof of no cheating."  Josh got on the floor and placed his hand's on Tylers socked feet.  Josh looked across Tyler's body as he started his first sit up.  He was sitting in front of Tyler, who had his legs spread just enough for Josh to settle between.  The thought sent a shiver through him.  His shorts fell down his legs revealing more of his thighs.  Josh licked his lips and tried to look away.  He couldn't help but feel like he was taking advantage of this moment.  But that thought wasn't taxing enough for him to take his eyes off the beautiful boy.  He watched as Tyler's body flexed through the workout, abs tensing and releasing with each sit up.  Josh felt his control unravelling as his body began reacting to the scene in front of him.  Josh was half hard as Tyler looked at him and smiled, declaring that he had done 50 sit ups.  Thankfully, he didn't notice that Josh was enjoying this moment.  Josh let his hands slip up around Tyler's ankles as his legs tried to lift off the ground. Josh was losing every ounce of logic and self control at this point.  He moved his hands up to Tyler's knees.  Tyler still wasn't concerned as it seemed that Josh was still just holding his legs down.

As the last shred of control flew out of Josh's mind he let his hand slide to Tyler's inner thigh.  Tyler sat up immediately and grabbed Josh's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tyler said, a slight frown disturbing his perfect face.  Tyler laughed nervously, hoping that this was just a joke he loosened his grip on Josh's wrist.  Josh didn't respond, instead he slid his hand farther up Tyler's leg closer to his crotch.  "Hey!" Tyler said louder, grabbing Josh's wrist hard now.  Josh moved forward so he was between Tyler's legs.  "What the hell are you doing?"  Tyler almost screamed as he tried to push Josh back by his chest.  Josh still didn't respond as his other hand moved up Tyler's body.  "Get the fuck off me!"  Tyler screamed struggling against Josh, now forcefully trying to get him off.  Josh obviously wasn't going to force Tyler, that's not the kind of person he was, but he  _was_ going to use this opportunity to finally talk to Tyler about some thing that had been bothering him. Josh used his strength -Which he obviously had more of.- to pin the other boy's hands above his head.

"What do you want from me Tyler!?" Josh now screaming back. "Do you really think im an idiot?" Tyler glared back at Josh, jaw clenched. "Do you really think I haven't noticed what you do?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Tyler screamed as he stopped struggling against Josh.

"I've seen the way you look at me! I've seen you watch me while I'm drumming...on stage when you think I'm not watching..." Josh's voice fell lower and Tyler could feel the seriousness of the situation. "I've seen you try to hide awkward boners when we mess around and get a little too close."  Josh paused for a long time as if he was trying to get the strength to continue his argument. "I-I've heard you...in the shower...making little noises as you jack off...whispering my name because you think I can't hear you.  Repeating it over and over agian like you're trying to call me." Josh looked away as his voice broke.

"Josh I don--" Josh cut Tyler off immedietly as he spoke,

"Don't! Don't you dare try to tell me that you just think of me as a friend! Not after all this, and yet you still barely acknowledge that I'm gay! When I try to say anything about it you insist that you're straight, only to fucking jack off to the thought of me hours later!" Josh was screaming again as his years of pent up anger flew out, he took his hands off Tyler's wrist and slammed them down on the floor. "You're a lyer Tyler! You're lying to me and to yourself, you're a fucking lyer!" Josh stopped and looked at Tyler who had his head turned, refusing to look at the man over him. Tyler looked like he was going to cry as his whole body trembled.

"Get the fuck off me Josh..." Tyler repeated still not making eye contact. His voice quiet as a tear rolled down his face. Josh had said what he needed so he moved off Tyler and stood near the door.

"Fine...go then, go back to your room and be alone." Tyler put his shirt back on and was grabbing some things as Josh was talking. Tyler started walking out when Josh cought his arm so he could have the last word. "Touch yourself and think of me again...think of me knowing that I'm across the hall wanting you too...But you can just be fucking sad and alone...just like me." With those words Tyler looked at Josh. Josh almost felt afraid for a moment because it looked as though Tyler wanted to kill him. He had never seen the other man so mad in his life. Tyler dropped his things and slapped Josh hard across the face, just once.  Josh took his hand off Tyler to touch his own face, stunned that he actually hit him. Tyler stormed out slamming the door hard behind him.

It had barely been 5 seconds since Tyler left and Josh already felt guilt crashing through him. He sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands.  *God...what did I say...what did I do?* Josh thought to himself. He had lost it that night, everything he never meant to say...*Oh god what I said to Tyler...* He wouldn't be surprised if the other man never wanted to talk to him again.  He turned off the lights and the TV and got under the covers, even though he had no intention of sleeping that night.

 

 

 


	2. Tyler Tells The Truth

~ 3:30 AM ~

Josh was distraught, he watched the street light shine through the sheer curtains of his hotel room.  It was too hot in the room, sheet's clinging to his naked body.  For the past few hours he had been running through the events of the night over and over again.  He kept thinking of things he could have said instead.  Or better yet, what he could have not said at all.  He pulled at his own hair a little as he rolled over. He wanted to cry, he could feel the lump growing in his throat as he thought of the pain in Tyler's eyes.  *Maybe I should go over...and say I'm sorry.*  For a minute this seemed like a good idea but then Josh realized he wasn't trully sorry about everything.  Sure he shouldn't have held Tyler down, and he shouldn't have been so harsh, but everything he said was true.  It was what he felt and he wasn't going to apologize for his feelings again.

In the past, Josh would try to make moves that could be taken as more than friendly.  When Tyler asked him about it Josh always apologized, saying he was sorry and making excuses each time.  He had also been lying to Tyler about how he really felt. There had been so many times where Josh would say things like, "Oh sorry, I didn't really mean it...Take a joke man." Or " Sorry It was just an accident." Or "I only meant it in a friendly way.  Sorry."  He only did that for Tyler though.  He could tell that if a situation got a little too "gay" that Tyler got defensive.

One time they had been wrestling after Tyler insisted that he could get Josh in a headlock.  Josh and Tyler struggled their way around the room Tyler making his best attempt to hold Josh down.  They laughed as they bumped into things and knocked things over.  Then Josh pinned Tyler to the wall, their bodies close and each breathing hard.  They looked into each other eyes for a minute, Josh bit his lip and pushed his body closer until Tyler looked away suddenly seeming more serious.  "Alright man, you win." And that was all he said.

Josh rolled over again thinking about that day.  Anger was welling up in Josh again.  Not at Tyler but at himself.  He shouldn't have let it go on so long.  He should have said something sooner.  All those moments when they were close, when he liked the way Tyler hands felt on him...he had lied to his friend for so long.  But he knew that Tyler has been lying too.  He flipped onto his stomach, face buried in the pillow.  He sat listening to the dead silence.  This moment of peace was interrupted by a small knock on the door.  It was so quiet that Josh wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't listening.  Josh wrapped the sheets around his waist and then opened the door slowly.  There Tyler was, eyes red from crying, standing in front of Josh.  Tyler didn't look at Josh for a moment, they both stood in silence.  Tyler finally looked at Josh and realized that he wasn't wearing anything.  This clearly made him more nervous and he swallowed hard.

"C-can...can I come in?"  Tyler looked like he was trying not cry again.

"Yeah..." Josh said softly.  Tyler walked in and sat on the bed.

"I want to talk to you...can you sit?"  He nodded to the space on the bed next to him.  Josh thought it would be best if he kept quiet, so he just sat next to Tyler without a word.  "I want to say..." Tyler paused for a while before taking a deep breath. "I want to say that I'm sorry ok?  I'm sorry for never acknowledging that..."  He paused again, clearly this was going to be difficult for him.  "That...you're gay, and I am most sorry for not being honest with you...about...my feelings for you."  Tyler rested his head in his hands.  "I didn't want to tell you because...I didn't really believe it myself."  Josh opened his mouth to say something to let Tyler know that it was ok, but he continued talking before Josh could speak.  "Wait just let me talk."  Josh nodded, "Josh it's...hard for me.  You know that I grew up in a religious home.  God...if I ever even hinted to anyone that sometimes I felt different about my guy friends...I-I think th-they would dissown me."  Tyler was now holding back tears, his voice breaking as he tried to explain.

Tyler knew that sometimes he felt different about guys, but he supressed it for so long that he almost convinced himself that it didn't exist.  But that changed after he met Josh.  Josh was right about everything, Tyler did watch him while he drummed.  Josh was gorgeous when he drummed, sweat making his hair stick to his forhead, muscles tensed as he slammed down his arms.  Sometimes when Josh brushed a hand over him, Tyler felt it stir something inside him.  But he really thought that Josh couldn't hear him in the shower.  That was the only time that he allowed himself to really think about Josh that way.  He really tried to ignore it.  When he touched himself, he tried thinking of what straight men where supposed to think about: Tits and ass...but it always came back to Josh.  Josh's face, his muscles, his hands on Tyler, that was the only thing that Tyler could get off to anymore.  So he couldn't help whispering Josh's name when he came on his hand and shower wall.  Because he really wanted it.  But after he realized this, he only felt more shame.  Now was the time to tell the truth, to Josh, and more importantly...to himself.

"Josh I'm sorry...I..."  Tyler tried to put into words what he already knew.  "I'm...I want you, I really do...I"  Josh cut Tyler off with a hug.  The hug that he knew his friend needed.  He needed to feel accepted, and wanted.  Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh closing his eyes and just taking in the moment.  He wanted to be himself around Josh, he felt safe.  When Josh pulled away Tyler smiled back at him still longing for the contact.  It wasn't until Tyler looked down and back up again with a blush on his cheeks, that Josh realized the sheet had fallen off just enough to expose him.

"Sorry..."  Josh said as he started pulling the sheets back over himself. Before he could, Tyler took his wrist.  Josh stared at him blanky until he looked down at Tyler's pants, which gave away that he was hard.  Josh knew what this meant, what Tyler wanted. Josh leaned forward slowly, giving Tyler time to protest if he wasn't ready yet.  But Tyler didn't go anywhere.  Josh pulled him into the kiss he had always wanted.  Feeling Tyler's lips eventually move against his.  Tyler opened his mouth a little and Josh slipped his tounge in, dominating the kiss.  Tyler felt like he was falling deep into Josh, he didn't have time to be afraid when he felt so good.  Josh pushed Tyler back gently so he could move over him.  The sheet was gone now and Josh was completely naked and hard.  He saw Tyler stare and a blush creeped over his face.  Josh took him into a kiss again, deeper this time, Tyler involuntarily spread his legs allowing space for Josh to settle betweem them.  Josh kissed down Tyler's neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin.

A small noise started to form in Tyler's throat but he stopped it before it escape his lips. He felt Josh's hand slide under his shirt, Josh felt so warm against him.  Tyler pushed his hips up into Josh as his control slipped.  Josh slid Tyler's shirt over his head exposing his small frame, tanned and beautiful.  Josh started kissing down his stomach get closer to the waistband of his shorts.  Tyler's breath quickened with anticipation.  Josh hummed against Tyler's skin as he let a hand rise up to toy with Tyler's nipple.  A small moan escaped Tyler and he immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, he was both embarassed by the fact that he made that sound, and because Josh caused it.

"No..."  Josh whispered, his voice low with lust.  He moved Tyler's hand away, "I want to hear you..." Tyler blushed as Josh kissed along the line of his shorts.  Josh hooked a finger under the waist band before tugging the shorts down revealing Tyler's hard cock, clearly needing attention.  Josh took Tyler's cock into his hand. Tyler let out a soft whimper as Josh gave his cock a few short strokes. Josh kissed up Tyler's soft thighs, teasing where his mouth would go next. Tyler's breathing, his little noises practically begging for Josh.  Josh finally stopped his game and ran his tongue over the sensitive tip.  Tyler let out a noise that was almost a whine.  Without warning Josh took Tyler completely into his mouth, Tyler let out a long and embarrassing moan that made Josh want to smile.  Tyler wasn't a virgin but his sexual experiences had been very few, and far apart.  Josh bobbed his head up and down, with Tyler's noises and quick breathing motivating him to continue.  He would never get tired of the sounds Tyler made, they were as beautiful as when he sang.  Tyler's hands were fisted in the sheets, he was fighting the urge to touch Josh.  Even though he had made it this far he still felt limited and uncertain.  But he could only take so much until he surrendured and pulled at Josh's hair.  Josh moaned around Tyler's cock and he thought he was going to melt, as he watched his cock disappear between his friend's lips.  Tyler's moans were getting louder and closer together, this hinted to Josh that he was getting close.  Tyler bucked up into Josh's mouth once before Josh pulled back leaving Tyler desperate and disappointed.

"Josh please..."  Tyler whined, wanting more of Josh, he thrust his hips up trying to chase any sensation he could get.

"What do you want?"  Josh whispered into Tyler's ear.  He wanted Tyler to say it, something deep inside him that wanted, needed, Tyler to ask for him.  He needed Tyler to beg for him, for once in his life.  Josh had spent so much time moaning for Tyler, needing Tyler, sometimes pathetically begging for Tyler.  Josh wanted to hear Tyler, moaning for him, asking for him, begging for him, in the dirtiest way.

"I..."  Tyler's voice got quiet as he realized that he was too far gone for regrets.  "Josh please...fuck me...please...fuck me hard." Josh moaned, pushing his hips against Tyler's hearing him say the words that he always had wanted to hear.  He got up to get lube out of his bag. 

"Have you ever...tried this yourself before?"  Josh asked on his way back.  Tyler nodded slowly, almost ashamed to admit it.  Tyler thought about the one time he shamelessly fucked his own fingers in the shower.  The whole time he had been fantasizing that it was Josh. He never did it again though, he felt too dirty after.  Josh squeezed some lube onto his fingers and looked up at Tyler.  He nodded, letting Josh know that he was ready.  Josh slowly sunk one finger in, Tyler squeezed his eyes shut as Josh pumped it in and out.  Tyler made a small noise as Josh pushed in another finger.  Josh worked and stretched his fingers inside Tyler before curving to hit that special spot inside him.  A moan ripped it's way out of Tyler's throat and Josh hit his prostate a few more times before pulling out. Tyler was completely surrendered to Josh. Feeling empty and desperate for Josh to fuck him.

Josh gave Tyler a few long and dirty kisses as he lubed up his own cock.  Pre cum dribbled down Tyler's cock and he whined at the sudden emptiness.  Josh lined himself up with Tyler's entrance.

"Are you ready?"  Tyler looked panicked for a moment realizing what he was about to do, and Josh noticed.  "Hey...we don't have to do this if you're not ready."  He kissed Tyler's cheek in reassurance.  He sat there quietly waiting for further direction.

"No...I want to.  Please Josh."  Josh nodded and lined himself up again.  He looked up at Tyler as he slowly sank into the smaller man.

"God Tyler...you're so fucking tight."  Tyler couldn't ignore the fact that it hurt, and tears started forming in his eyes as he tried to take everything in.  Josh was understanding and waited patiently for Tyler to be ready.  After a minute Tyler moved his hips against Josh.  "Ok...keep going."  Josh pulled out and pushed back in slowly.  Tyler whimpered as Josh continued.  His best friend, that he had known for years now, was fucking him...and he loved it.  Josh started moving fast into Tyler, the pace was too slow and painful for him to handle anymore.  Tyler dragged his hands down Josh's back as he tried to get his bearings.  His legs wrapped around Josh like he would die if he let go.  Josh shifted and thrust in at an angle that made Tyler go wild.  Tyler threw his head back into the pillow unable to make a sound because it felt too good.  Josh thrust into the same spot again harder this time, "Ahh! Josh..." Tyler moaned -Maybe a little too loud for a hotel- and Josh knew that this was it.

Josh thrust into Tyler hard and fast, the sound of skin hitting skin only muffled by Tyler's angelic moaning.

"Josh ohmygod..."  Tyler held on so tightly that he probably was going to leave a bruise on Josh's arms.  Josh was going as hard as he could and Tyler absolutely loved every second of it. "Yes...yesyes" Tyler repeated a few times and Josh knew this wasn't going to last much longer.

"Say it..."  Josh moaned as he felt himself getting close.  "Say my name." Josh said, posessive and low, as he bit at Tyler's neck. "I want to hear you say it when you cum...just like in the shower."  Josh was unravelling and he could feel Tyler start to tense around him.

"JoshJoshJosh...Josh!!!!" Tyler almost screamed out, he repeated Josh's name as his orgasm completely took him over.  Pleasure blacked out his vision for a moment as he grabbed at Josh and bedhseets.  He had never felt this good, so full, and cumming on his own stomach.  He let out a few more lewd noises has Josh came inside him, moaning into Tyler's skin.  Josh gave a few more thrusts as they both came down from their high.  Josh rolled off and layed next to Tyler who looked like he was about to pass out from the pleasure. 

"Josh..."  Tyler began, his voice soft and spent.  "I wish we could have done that sooner." He finished with a weak laugh.  Josh held Tyler's face in his hands about to fall asleep.

"No more lies?" Josh said, staring deep into Tyler's eyes.

"Never..."  Tyler fell asleep in Josh's arms...just like they both always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok so I wrote that...I hope you like it, maybe I'll write more fics in the future :)


	3. A Question For You (Just an update)

Hey, so wow....I didn't actually expect people to like that... (like I've been amazed for the past few days you have no idea lol)  
um so I guess if you guys wanted...I could do another chapter with Top!Tyler??? Idk though  
so leave a comment if that's something you would want. (No pressure tho ughghghghadfgbbdfj)


	4. The Truth Sets You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here it is, prepare yourself for super fluffy Top!Tyler. This will probably be the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thx for reading :)

~ 9:00 AM The next morning~

It would be a complete lie to say that the next morning wasn't awkward.  Josh woke up, feeling half the bed that had previously been occupied by Tyler empty.  He still had his eyes closed and he almost considered going back to sleep.  As much as he hated to say it -Incase he Jinxed it-  Josh felt really happy in this moment.  The night before had been everything Josh could have asked for.  A smile dared to show itself on his face before his thoughts were interrupted by a small sigh, and shuffling from across the room.  His eyes darted open to examine the sound.

There he saw Tyler, faced away from the bed putting on his pants.

"Hey..."  Josh said in a sleepy voice.  He was trying his best to get out of his sleepy daze, but so far he was failing.

"Um...hey..."  Tyler sounded hesitant in his response.  Josh was going to ask if everything was alright but Tyler continued on without thought.  "We have a meeting at 10, you should probably get up soon."  Tyler still hadn't looked at Josh, as he busied himself with whatever could take up his attention.

"Tyler can w--"  Josh was cut off mid sentence, which was something he wasn't prepared for at this hour.

"I need to go get ready, I don't want to be late."  Tyler left the room without another word.  Something was clearly off, and that made Josh incredibly worried.  He pushed himself out of bed, attempting to get ready for the day without letting his worries unterrupt.  This task was even harder when he knew that Tyler was across the room, doing god knows what.

*I have to talk to him..*  This was the last thought Josh had on the matter before their ride showed up.

The meeting was -To say the least- even more awkward.  Tyler and Josh barely spoke, and that may have been because Josh was afraid to.  He didn't think Tyler was ready to take anything that happened out of the hotel room.  So for Tyler's sake, Josh stayed quiet.  They said 3 words on repeat, to each other throughout the whole meeting: Yes, no, and ok. Everything felt wrong, as the day moved forward closer to their next concert Josh became increasingly unsettled. The fans were the only thing keeping Josh sane through the day, their excitement for the concert lifted his spirits as usual.

They had been on the tour bus for a few hours now, and not a word had been spoken. Josh wasn't sure whether it was because Tyler was upset, or if it was because neither of them wanted to make the first move.  They finally made it to their venue and it couldn't have taken any longer.  The entire ride Josh had been sat in suspense, wondering if Tyler would spit out whatever was bothering him.  The usual concert routine ensued, and with every second Josh knew what was coming.  The rush from his emotions only made him drum harder, and more passionately.  At this point in the day it was painfully obvious that neither of them were speaking until later that night.  This meant that there was going to be an awkard ride back to a hotel, and then  _someone_ was going to start "The conversation".  Josh was hyper aware of Tyler throughout the whole concert that night.  He was always on the look out for his friend, but tonight he could barely take his eyes away.  What bothered Josh most about this situation, is that Tyler didn't acknowledge Josh once.  Outside of their normal concert routine there wasn't one longing stare, not one gentle touch, not one suggestive joke, absolutely nothing.  They bowed together at the end of the concert and that was all.

This is where it all began.  Tyler and Josh were walking to their rooms side by side.  Tyler's eyes wandered anywhere but Josh.  Josh was determined to say something before Tyler could shut himself away in his room.  They both dug for their keys at the same time, as soon as Josh unlocked his door he turned slightly to begin the conversation he was dreading.

"Hey Tyler we--" Josh could not believe himself.  There he was standing in the hallway, after having a door shut on him, mid sentence.  Josh stared at Tyler's hotel room door so long you would think it was a ghost.  With more disappointment than he could handle, he shut his own door aggressively.  Josh felt satisfied with the loud bang the door made as he entered.  A childish urge inside him hoped Tyler would hear it.  Josh sat on the bed wondering what to do with himself.  He spun the spare key to Tyler's room in his hands. -They were given a key to each other's rooms at every hotel since they visited so often- At this point he decided he wasn't going to go over there to talk to him.  Call it pride, or call it determination but after trying twice he was not going to be the first to start the conversation. He shoved the key into the nightstand before deciding that he would take a shower.

Josh let hot water pour over him, trying to distract himself from the world.  His arms were sore from drumming and showers were the one thing he lived for at the end of the night.  Well, that and sitting next to Tyler while they watched TV together, but Josh was fairly certain that that was not happening tonight.  That negative thought rushed through him like a bullet.  Nothing could take his mind off the situation he somehow got into.  For a moment he almost began to blame himself.  As he realized that this was no one's fault he only felt more ridiculous.  He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself as he moped back into his colder room.

There Tyler was, sitting cross legged on his bed.  Josh almost felt his heart fall out and hit the floor.

"Jesus! Tyler you can't..."  Josh noticed that Tyler had a serious face on...this was it.

"Josh we gotta talk about last night."  Tyler pause to take a breath.  "I don't think we can do that again...like, ever Josh.  We can't do that again."  Earth shattering.  That was all that Josh felt at that moment.  He could almost feel the floor open up to suck him through.  Everything had been so perfect just once, it can't be over already.

"I don't understand why...why would you...why?" Josh was trying so hard to keep himself together.  He can't have everything ripped away from him just as soon as it arrived.

"Josh this--Whatever that was, it isn't going to work...We have responsibilities, we have the tour to finish and we can't risk any problems."  Tyler flew through this with such ease, that it almost seem rehearsed and planned.  With how long they had to think about it, it probably was.  Tyler's tone gave away that he wasn't sure whether he was convincing himself or Josh.

"What problems?  Tyler there aren't any pr--"

"Josh, something is going to happen evntually!  What if we fight?  What if we can't bare to look at each other after a while?  What if..."  Tyler paused with real uncertainty for the first time in his statement.  "What if people find out, then everyone will talk and we--"  It was Tyler's turn to be cut off as Josh realized what was actually going on here.

"Is that what you're worried about? You don't want people to find out?"  Josh stood up while he analyzed Tyler's face, scanning for any emotion.  He saw Tyler's eyes look around the room, searching for the right answer.  "Oh my god...You don't want anyone to know."  Josh ran his fingers through his damp hair, trying to figure out how to handle this situation.  Josh couldn't be harsh, he could tell that Tyler was still scared of what they might become.  "Tyler...I dont know what to say to you."  Josh got up and sat in front of Tyler on the bed.  He stared at Tyler like he was Trying to find a solution in his face.  "I'm going to make a promise to you, and no matter what happens I will never break it.  I will never let whatever we are, interfere with the music, ok?  That would break us and the fans.  I would be an idiot to throw away everything that we've worked for, because of a fight."  Josh reached forward to put his hands on Tyler's shoulders.  Tyler pulled back slightly, but Josh wasn't going to let him leave the situation.  Tyler was once again avoiding eye contact.  "Why is it wrong Tyler?  Why is it wrong for people to know that we care about each other?"  Tyler looked up at him with pools in his eyes, everything that Tyler had buried inside him looked like it was pouring out of his beautiful brown eyes.

"Josh please...please don't make this hard.  I can't deal with this."  Tyler felt like he was going to break between Josh's hands. The pressure of his own mind battling the affection that Josh was trying to offer him.

"Why is it wrong for us to take what we want?"  Josh was slowly pulling Tyler into himself. Tyler was only half attempting to resist. A dark part of him tore at his soul, and the other part needed Josh to save him.

"Josh don't..."  Tyler's words still were fighting as he stopped resisting.

"Why can't you let me care about you?"  Tyler finally gave in and crashed into a hug with the other man.  Tyler's face was buried into Josh's neck as he breathed heavily.  Tears fell down Josh's shoulder's joining the water droplets from the shower.

"Josh I'm scared."  Josh knew how hard this was for Tyler.  He held him closer, trying to hug the tears away.  Tyler shook in his arms, Josh pulled back to kiss Tyler.  It was a long sweet kiss, Tyler only broke it to take a deep breath.  Josh wiped the tears off Tyler's cheeks before kissing him where the little droplets had been. Tyler surprised Josh by kissing him first this time.  Tyler moved to straddle Josh, and cupped his head in his hands.  Tyler looked down at Josh for a long time, studying every curve of Josh's face for the millionth time.  "I don't deserve this."  Tyler wondered at Josh like he was a rare piece of art.

"You deserve everthing."  Josh whispered back, before kissing along Tyler's jawline.  Tyler pushed both of them back slowly with his body weight, so he was laying on top of Josh.  Tyler slid his hand up Josh's chest while he kissed down his neck.  Josh was falling into the pleasure of the moment, but Tyler was still shaking and at the moment he would do anything to insure that he was ok.  "Tyler?" He gave a small hum against Josh's neck in response.  Josh pulled Tyler away gently so he could make sure that the other man heard him.  "We don't have to do this tonight, we'll just go as slow as you need." Tyler looked around considering his options.  Josh knew he was too far gone when Tyler returned the cute smile that made Josh give in everytime.

"No It's ok."  Tyler said playing with the Line of Josh's towel.  "I want this."  With that, Tyler undid the front of the towel, looking up at Josh shyly before removing it.  Tyler ran his hands over Josh, touching every inch of him except for the part where he needed it most.

"Ty..." Josh whispered, biting at the other man's neck.  Josh felt euphoric watching Tyler, finally enjoying himself and letting go in the moment.  He was constantly beautiful, this was something that Josh would never understand.  Josh let his hands fall to undo Tyler's pants. He slid the belt slowly out of each loop of his skinny jeans before pulling down the boxers underneath. He gently took Tyler's cock into his hand.

"Josh wait..."  Tyler took Josh's hand away.  "I want this to go slow." Josh smiled while he scattered kisses along Tyler's cheek and neck.  Tyler got up to get lube and kick off his pants.  Josh watched carefully as Tyler undressed while moving across the room. His tan arms rose and fell as he took off his hoodie revealing his slender shape. Long legs effortlessly slid out of his underwear, his hands attempting to cover himself as he returned to the bed.  Tyler sat atop Josh and slowly started moving his hips.  Their cocks brushed together at an agonizing pace.  "Josh..."  Tyler spoke in a breathy voice that Josh wanted to melt into.  "Can I..."  Tyler paused, an obvious blush rose over his cheeks.  "Could I...be on top this time?"  Josh felt a little surprised by the sudden request.  It had been a while since he had bottomed, and he barely remembered it thanks to a few too many drinks.  But there was no way Josh was about to say no to the beautiful man sliding over him.

"Uh yeah, you sure want to?"  Tyler bit his lip and nodded lightly in response.  Josh could tell that he was excited and that made him more comfortable with the situation.  Before Josh could think too hard Tyler was kissing his way down his chest.  Tyler had plenty of talents, but one of his best was being distracting.  He hesitated with every movement making Josh antsy with anticipation.  Tyler kissed right above the tip of Josh's cock before runnig his tongue along the base.  Tyler looked up over his long eyelashes to save this rare image of Josh.  Tyler guided Josh into his mouth so slowly it drove him wild.  Josh exhaled loudly as he ran his hands through Tyler's hair, pulling until Tyler made a sound around his cock.  Tyler was new to this so he was sloppy but somehow, still perfect.  Tyler moved his mouth delicately around Josh, his tongue doing sinful things that Josh couldn't imagine Tyler knew about.  Josh clenched his hands in the sheets as Tyler bobbed his head quickly before slowing to a snails pace again.  Josh secretly loved the little game Tyler was playing.  Sometimes he seemed innocent but there were occasions when he let his dirty side come through.  Josh let out a whimper as Tyler swirled his tongue around the tip.  "Ty...I'm gonna..." As soon as Josh began that sentence, Tyler withdrew all sensations.

The sudden halt made Josh want to take back control, he momentarily though about flipping Tyler over and fucking him into the mattress.  But not tonight, tonight he would let Tyler have his way.  Tyler brushed his now red lips against Josh's ear.

"Josh...could you turn around for me?"  Tyler sounded innocent and mischevious all at once in his simple request.  Josh was in no position to refuse and he slowly turned over on his hands and knees. He sat for a moment, unaware of what Tyler would do next. The only hint was the click of a bottle cap.

He felt Tyler's hand, which was now wet with lube, slide down from his lower back to his entrance.  Tyler kissed at Josh's lower back replacing all stress with affection.  Tyler slowly pushed a finger in taking Josh by surprise.  "Josh I want you to feel as good as I did."  Tyler pushed another finger in slowly.  A series of quiet noises spilled from Josh.  Josh had never been loud in bed but with Tyler whispering into his ear, with his fingers grazing against his prostate with each thrust, he was slowly coming undone.  Tyler continued his merciless game, the slow agonizing pace that was completely making Josh surrender.  Josh pushed his hips back against Tyler's finger's trying to pick up the pace.  Everytime Josh started to regain control, Tyler withdrew.  As Tyler pulled out Josh was so desperate for Tyler he could barely stand it.  Tyler was the only one who could see Josh this vulnerable and open for him.  He has had so many fantisies about Josh pushing him against a wall and fucking him roughly, so it was heaven to see the stronger man melting at the mercy of his fingers.

Josh felt Tyler's cock slide against his ass as the other man kissed up his back.  Tyler ran his finger's up and down Josh's sides sending shivers through him.  Tyler bit down gently on Josh's shoulder as he pushed into the man below him.  Josh moaned as he threw his head back against Tyler.  Tyler continued kissing Josh's neck and shoulder's as he thrust into the man, a little further each time. Even at full speed Tyler was still easing delicately into Josh.  Josh loved this, he loved how gentle Tyler was with every movement.  Nothing was done without care, Tyler treated Josh like he was glass, too precious to be shattered.  Gently kissing along his back, ghosting fingers across his sore muscles.  Every sensation had the intention of love and Josh could feel it.  Josh felt every part of himself dissolve under Tyler's gentle touches.  Josh felt like he had reached heaven as he felt Tyler thrust up to hit his prostate.  Josh was now shamelessly moaning into the pillow, and he was certain that this could not get any better.  That was until he felt Tyler's soft hand slide around his stomach to stroke his cock.

"Tyler! Ohhhgod Tyler..." Josh was completely coming undone. Tyler made small moans every time he thrust into Josh.  He could feel his climax building up inside him, Tyler's slow pace pushing him towards the end.

"Ahh Josh...Josh I'm gonna c--" T yler's sentance was cut off by a loud moan as he thrust into Josh hard, one time.  This was enough to push Josh over the edge.  Josh came on the bed sheets as he felt Tyler's gentle finger's tighten around his arms as he lost his control.  Josh pushed back against Tyler holding on to every moment of his orgasm.  He whined softly as he felt Tyler pull out, followed by his body hitting the bed next to him.

Josh rolled over to look at Tyler who was sweaty and breathing hard in his afterglow.  Josh kissed along Tyler's face not wanting to lose this flawless moment.  Tyler stared at him, fingers still gently grazing his sides.  "Josh, I want people to know...about us."  Josh looked up at Tyler in awe.  "I want people to know that you're the reason I smile.  I want people to know that Josh Dun is responsible for making me a happy boy."  Tyler smiled at Josh.  Josh giggled in a way that almost made him embarrassed of himself.  He pulled Tyler close to him as he closed his eyes gently.

"I love you Tyler."  He whispered as he felt sleep dragging him down.  There was a silence that Josh prayed would be broken by Tyler's soft voice, returning the same feelings.

"I love you Josh."  With those words they fell asleep, both giving the other what they needed most in life; Each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add, that this is purely fiction and nothing but a little fun and creativity. At the end of the day I respect Tyler and Josh and wish them the best in life ~Stay alive |-/


End file.
